This Feel
by pumpming
Summary: Sequel Sweet Tormented. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin -adiknya. lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? #badsummary. A KyuMin Fanfiction. Genderswitch. Review?
1. Chapter 1

Sequel **Sweet Tormented**

"**This Feel"**

**Chapter 1**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s), Newbie dan masih banyak temannya

Disclaimer : All Cast belong to God and Theirself

enJOY!

"Oppa, Oppa tau kan-"

"Ne.. Oppa tau, bahkan sangat tahu. Ini salah tapi Oppa juga enggak bisa ngelakuin apa-apa. Perasaan ini mengalir begitu saja" Potong Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi diantara mereka berdua, mereka lebih memilih diam sambil memikirkan hal ini di benak mereka. Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya, apa yang ia harus lakukan? Ini sangat salah, bagaimana mungkin kakaknya bisa sampai mencintainya. Itu adalah hal yang dilarang.

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada adiknya.

"Aku mau pulang, jangan lama-lama disini. Eomma bisa khawatir.."

"Baiklah, hati-hati" Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin Sungmin masih disini, menemaninya. Tapi, tampaknya Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman. Kyuhyun berharap setelah ini hubungannya dengan Sungmin akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada rasa canggung yang terselip diantara mereka.

**-Kyumin-**

Sekarang Sungmin merasa jalan menuju rumahnya bertambah jauh, padahal jarak dari taman menuju rumahnya tidaklah jauh, bahkan sangat dekat. Atau ini karena dari tadi dipikirannya hanya ada kakaknya, kakaknya, dan kakaknya? Entahlah tapi ia merasa seperti itu. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini? Dia tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi seperti tidak ada yang terjadi, dan dia tidak mau hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun menjadi renggang.

"Aku pulang.." lirih Sungmin saat ia sampai di rumahnya.

"Sudah pulang? Ada apa? Kenapa lesu begitu? Dan loh mana Oppamu? Bukankah tadi kalian bersama?" Tanya eomma Sungmin, saat melihat tidak ada Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin. Ia sedikit heran ada apa dengan anak-anaknya, tidak biasanya mereka seperti ini.

"Ada sedikit urusan katanya.." sebenarnya Sungmin tidak mau berbohong pada eommanya, tapi ia ingin segera ke kamarnya.

"Eomma, aku ke atas dulu.."

"Ya sudah sana, sepertinya kau sangat lelah" ujar ibunya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

**-KyuMin-**

"Huft.." entah sudah yang keberapa kali Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya ini. Sepertinya banyak sekali masalah yang meloncat-loncat didalam kepalanya. Belum lagi masalah orangtuanya jika mereka tahu.

"Sepertinya aku butuh hiburan saat ini.. Huft" gumam Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, ia hanya berjalan tanpa tahu tujuan ia akan kemana. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar ia sudah jauh melewati rumahnya. Sekarang ini ia hanya butuh sendiri memikirkan masalahnya. Karena sudah terlanjur jauh dari rumah, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Kyuhyun bingung dengan perasaannya, dia yakin ini bukan hanya rasa sayang kakak kepada adiknya. Tapi, ini salah kalau memang dia mencintai adiknya. Dia sebenarnya tidak pernah berharap rasa sayangnya akan berubah menjadi seperti ini. Tidak pernah berharap kalau orang yang dicintainya adalah adiknya sendiri. Bahkan Kyuhyun pernah berfikir seandainya Sungmin bukanlah adiknya maka dia bebas untuk mencintai Sungmin. Selama ini Kyuhyun menyimpan perasaannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun dengan adiknya hanya berbeda 2 tahun, jadi jangan heran kalau mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain. Kyuhyun juga sebenarnya tidak tega saat dia akan meninggalkan Sungmin untuk pergi melanjutkan kuliahnya di Amerika. Bagaimana jadinya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun tidak ada di sampingnya, siapa yang akan melindungi Sungmin saat ada anak laki-laki yang mengganggunya di sekolah. Tapi dengan berbekal senyum dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya sekarang sudah terlalu sore.. " gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang.

"Jam 7 Huh? Eomma pasti ngomel aku belum pulang sampai sekarang"

**-KyuMin-**

"Bagaimana ini, Hyunie Oppa sampai sekarang belum pulang"

Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur pinknya. Mata Sungmin tertutup, tapi Sungmin tidak tidur dia hanya terlalu lelah. Sungmin tidak tahu, lebih tepatnya tidak mengerti perasaannya saat ini. Dari dulu memang dia tidak pernah suka dengan yeoja-yeoja yang berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Apalagi jika ada yeoja baik sunbaenya atau temannya yang menyukai kakaknya. Sungmin akan berusaha untuk menjauhkan kakaknya dari yeoja centil di sekolah mereka.

Dulu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selalu bersekolah disekolah yang sama. Dan Sungmin selalu memantau kakaknya. Dia akan kesal jika ada yeoja yang mendekati Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin tidak akan mau bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mengerti Sungmin tidak menyukai itu. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun selalu berusaha menjauh dari yeoja-yeoja dan selalu berada di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin berfikir jika Kyuhyun sudah memiliki yeojachingu, kasih sayangnya akan berkurang terhadap Sungmin. Dan Sungmin tidak mau itu terjadi. Egois memang, tapi percayalah Sungmin sebenarnya tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Cklek

"Minnie-ah sebenarnya oppamu kemana? Kenapa sampai sekarang belum pulang?"

"Entahlah eomma.. aku juga tidak tahu mungkin menemui temannya."

Eomma Sungmin berjalan menuju kasur anaknya. Ia duduk di tepi kasur pink itu. Lalu dia mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Eomma tau ada hal yang tidak beres diantara kalian berdua" tanya eomma Sungmin yang masih mengusap-usap kepala Sungmin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa eomma.. aku hanya lelah bermain" jawab Sungmin. Huh dia harus berbohong lagi jadinya. Sungmin tidak mau eommanya khawatir.

"Baiklah jika tidak mau memberitahu eomma.. tapi eomma siap untuk mendengarkan"

"Mianhae eomma" Sungmin hanya tersenyum –sedikit terpaksa-

"Ayo bangun, bantu eomma menyiapkan makan malam" ajak eomma Sungmin

"Aigoo aku sampai lupa, mianhae eomma hari ini Minnie enggak bantu eomma masak makan malam" cengir Sungmin memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang seperti kelinci mengingat dia tidak membantu eommanya masak apapun hari ini. Dasar.

"Ayo"

Sungmin beranjak dari kasurnya mengikuti eommanya yang sudah ada di depan.

**-KyuMin-**

"Kenapa Kyuhyun belum pulang juga?" Tanya sungmin pada dua wanitanya yang sekarang ada di dapur.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin Kyuhyunie akan pulang" jawab eomma Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda dia tidak tahu.

"Ck dasar anak itu.. tidakkah ia lelah setelah kepulangannya dari Amerika" Gumam appa Sungmin.

Makan malam telah tersedia semua di atas meja. Tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun pulang, mereka bisa memakannya. Tapi sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuat Sungmin khawatir terhadap kakaknya, orangtua mereka juga begitu.

"Aku Pulang!" teriak Kyuhyun dari ruang depan. Kyuhyun segera menuju ke dapur, dia fikir orangtuanya dan Sungmin pasti ada di sana mengingat sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam.

Kyuhyun dengan santainya duduk di meja makan menghiraukan tatapan kedua orangtuanya. Kyuhyun berusaha tidak memikirkan yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia berusaha keras melupakannya dan berharap Sungmin juga begitu.

"Oppa dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang? Minnie bilangkan jangan lama-lama" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mianhae, oppa lupa waktu tadi oppa jalan-jalan dulu sebentar" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap adiknya.

Mata mereka bertemu, membuat mereka terdiam cukup lama memandangi masing-masing mata yang ada didepannya.

"Ehhm.. sudah ayo makan, nanti makannya dingin lagi. Eomma kan sudah membuatkannya untukmu Kyunnie.." ucap eomma mereka untuk menghentikan acara tatap-menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dia memang tahu ada yang berbeda dari mereka berdua.

"Ehh iya oppa, eomma sudah khusus membuatkan makanan kesukaan oppa.." lanjut Sungmin. Dia bersyukur karena ibunya dia bisa melepas tatapannya.

"Baiklah.. gomawo eommaku yang cantik" ujar Kyuhyun pada eommanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, bermaksud menggoda sang eomma.

"Ahh iya ada yang mau appa dan eomma katakan pada kalian.."

Baru beberapa menit mereka makan, sang appa mengeluarkan suaranya menghentika acara makan mereka.

"Apa yang mau appa eomma katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalian sudah cukup besar, jadi kalian sudah harus tahu yang sebenarnya.." jawab sang apppa atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu appa?" kali ini Sungmin yang bertanya. Dia penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan appanya itu.

"Sebenarnya kalian…"

TBC

Hola! Ini sequel Sweet Tormented. Makasih yang udah review, ternyata ada yang mau review fanfic aku haha. Yang meng-fave juga makasih banyak ya.. ohya maaf ya sepertinya Castnya OOC abis mian (emot sedih). Tapi semoga dapet feelnya ya. Dan maaf kalo banyak typo, kagak di edit hehe

Mind to Review?

Gomawo~


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel **Sweet Tormented**

**"This Feel"**

**Chapter 2**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, Typos, Newbie dan masih banyak temannya

Disclaimer : All Cast Belongs to God and Their Self

enJOY!

"Sebenarnya kalian.. "

"Sebenarnya apa eomma? Ayo jangan buat kami penasaran" ujar Kyuhyun pada sang eomma. Dia sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang akan didengarnya. Apakah itu sesuatu yang buruk atau malah sebaliknya? Entahlah..

"Kau sajalah yeobo yang memberitahukan pada mereka"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serempak menolehkan wajah mereka pada sang appa. Ada apa sebenarnya? Itulah kira-kira yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua.

"Hmm.. Sungmin-ah.." panggil sang appa pada putrinya yang manis.

"Nde appa. Ada apa? Apa yang akan appa ucapkan?"

"Sebenarnya kamu bukan anak appa sayang.." ujar sang appa.

TRANG

Bunyi dari jatuhnya sendok yang sungmin pegang terdengar. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang bersuara.

Sungmin tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Setidaknya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk Sungmin mengerti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Shock, satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Bukan anak appa? Apa maksudnya? Jadi selama ini? Sungguh ini tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Sungmin.

Tidak berbeda jauh dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga terlihat Shock setelah mendengar apa yang ayahnya katakan. Bagaimana mungkin? Sungmin yang selama ini adalah adiknya bahkan orang yang disukai –dicintainya bukanlah adik kandung seorang Kyuhyun?

"Appa jangan bercanda tentu Minnie-ah anak appa… adikku" Kyuhyun bermonolog. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi Minnie selama ini bukan anak appa?" gumam Sungmin. Kenyataan ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Kini air mata Sungmin menetes tanpa mau berhenti.

"Kenapa rasanya ini begitu sakit?" Sungmin memukul-mukul dadanya, hanya ada sedikit udara yang bisa masuk pada paru-parunya. Dia butuh oksigen saat ini, segera.

"Tentu Minnie anak appa, sampai kapan pun Minnie tetap anak appa sayang.." sang appa beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tapi suara Sungmin menghentikan gerakannya.

"Minnie mau ke kamar" ucap Sungmin dingin.

"Minnie-ah.. " seru sang eomma. Tapi tangan suaminya menahannya untuk membiarkan Sungmin pergi.

Dugh

Belum sempat menuju kakinya sampai di anak tangga, Sungmin sudah jatuh terlebih dahulu.

Semuanya kini buru-buru menghampiri Sungmin. Sang appa akan menggendong Sungmin menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Tapi Kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"Biar Kyu saja appa yang menggendongnya"

**-KyuMin-**

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di atas kasurnya.

"Ayo Kyu ada yang mau appa sampaikan juga padamu" ajak sang appa setelahnya.

Sepeninggal suaminya dan Kyuhyun, eomma Sungmin kini duduk di samping tempat tidur Sungmin sambil mengusap tangan Sungmin lembut. Dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan putrinya itu, air matanya pun menetes dan isakannya terdengar menggema di kamar Sungmin.

Merasa sedikit terganggu dengan suara isakan tangis, Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eomma.." suara Sungmin terdengar serak.

"Ne Minnie-ah kau sudah bangun sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?" saut ibunya masih dengan isakan yang sesekali membaur dengan suaranya.

"Gwaenchana eomma.. Eomma apakah benar apa yang dikatakan appa?" lirih Sungmin menatap lekat manik legam ibunya.

"Ne itu memang benar" hati Sungmin mencelos mendengarnya. 'jadi itu memang benar ya?' tanpa terasa setetes air mata jatuh kembali ke pipinya.

**-KyuMin-**

"Jelaskan apa maksudnya ini appa?" tuntut Kyuhyun

"Seperti yang kau dengar tadi, Sungmin-ah bukan anak kandung appa"

"lalu siapa orang tua Minnie?"

"Eommamu adalah ibunya, Sedangkan ayahnya sudah meninggal saat Sungmin masih dalam kandungan"

"Jadi aku dengan Sungmin mempunyai ibu yang sama? Tapi bagaimana mungkin bukankah aku terlahir lebih dulu dari Minnie? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Ibumu meninggal saat melahirkanmu. Maafkan appa baru mengatakannya sekarang. Dulu saat umurmu 1 tahun appa bertemu dengan eomma Sungmin yang saat itu sedang mengandung. Kami memutuskan untuk menikah karena appa butuh seseorang yang bisa menjagamu. Sedangkan eommamu yang sekarang ditinggal Suaminya, suaminya meninggal karena kecelakaan" ucap sang appa panjang lebar.

"lalu sekarang di mana makam eomma?"

"kau bisa kesana, nanti appa akan memberikan alamatnya padamu.."

"..Istirahatlah. Bukankah terlalu lelah perjalananmu?"

"baiklah. Aku ke kamar dulu appa. Selamat malam" sungguh Kyuhyun memang membutuhkan istirahat untuk sekarang. Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan semua ini. Pertama Sungmin bukanlah adik kandungnya, kedua ternyata selama ini juga ibu yang selama ini disayanginya bukanlah ibu kandungnya. Belum lagi masalah perasaannya terhadap Sungmin.

**-KyuMin-**

'Jadi benar ya itu semua?' sekali lagi batin Sungmin mengatakan hal yang sama. Sedih rasanya ayah yang membesarkanmu ternyata bukanlah ayah kandungmu.

"Hhhh.. lalu apakah Minnie juga bukan anak eomma? Ahh maksud Minnie anak kandung eomma?" Tanya Sungmin. Pikirannya saat ini kosong.

"Minnie anak eomma, anak kandung eomma.." jawab sang eomma. Masih tetap mengusap-usap tangan putrinya. Air mata itu belum berhenti walau sekarang sudah tidak ada isakan yang terdengar. Dia mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya, dia tidak ingin sang anak bertambah sedih.

"Begitu ya. Tapi Minnie masih tidak mengerti.."

"Hhhh.. akan eomma ceritakan kalau begitu. Jadi eomma itu dulu saat menikah dengan appamu yang sekarang sudah memilikimu. Sedangkan appamu membawa Kyunnie oppa yang saat itu sudah berusia 1 tahun"

"Ahh Minnie mengerti.." Sungmin mengerti sekarang. Tapi rasa sedih itu masih membelenggunya.

"Nah sekarang tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat"

"Baiklah. Cha, sekarang ayo tidurlah, jaljayo" ucap sang eomma sambil mengecup kening putrinya.

Trak. Lampu kamar dimatikan. Tapi Sungmin belum ingin tidur, masih banyak pikiran yang menari-nari di kepalanya.

"Huh.. Baiklah, Himnaeyo Minnie!"

**-KyuMin-**

Keadaan Kyuhyun juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin. Dia tidak bisa tidur.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Minnie bukanlah saudara kandung?" gumam Kyuhyun. Ada sebersit rasa senang dihatinya. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga mereka sudah terikat karena kedua orang tua mereka.

"Aish apa yang ku pikirkan? Tetap saja aku tidak boleh menyukai Minnie.."

"Dan memangnya Minnie menyukaiku juga? Aish pede sekali kau Kyu" Kini Kyuhyun malah memaki-maki dirinya sendiri. Ckckckck

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan perasaan ini. Demi kebaikan kami semua juga kan?"

'Tapi ini bukanlah hal yang mudah Kyu, tak semudah kau mengatakannya..' hati Kyuhyun bekata yang berlainan. Tentu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk melupakannya kan? Apalagi kau akan sering bertemu dengan orang yang kau suka. Yang ada bukan menghilang, tapi malah bertambah kan perasaan itu?

**-KyuMin-**

Hari-hari sudah berlalu, semua sudah kembali ke seperti semula. Kini Sungmin sudah ceria lagi, hubungan dengan sang appa makin membaik dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Setelah kejadian hari itu, Sungmin merasa canggung dengan sang appa. Tapi ayahnya membantunya untuk menjadi Sungmin seperti yang dahulu. Yah walaupun sebenarnya Sungmin berusaha keras untuk itu.

Sungmin kini sedang jalan-jalan dengan ibunya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah dari pagi pergi, katanya temannya dulu SMA ingin bertemu. Dan ayahnya tentu saja pergi untuk bekerja, dia sangat sibuk mengingat dia seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan besar di Korea.

"Sekarang kita kemana lagi eomma? Ini sudah siang, Minnie lapar.." ujar Sungmin pada sang eomma.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita cari tempat makan.."

"Aa…yo" ucap Sungmn terputus. Sungmin terdiam melihat seseorang di seberang sana, seseorang yang kini sedang memeluk seorang wanita dengan mesra di sebuah restoran. Ohh, salahkan saja jendela restoran yang cukup besar sehingga kegiatan di dalam sana terlihat dari luar.

'Bukankan itu Kyunnie oppa? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?' Tes. Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Eh? Ayo bukankah katanya lapar?" eomma Sungmin menarik Sungmin yang tertinggal dibelakang.

"Aa-ahh Ne oemma.." ucap Sungmin sambil menghapus air mata di pipinya.

'Apa yang kau lakukan oppa?'

TBC

Updatenya lama banget ya? Udah lebih dari sebulan ya? Mianhaeyo jeongmal miannhae *bow. Ini tuh udah selesai dari kapan, tapi malah publishnya yang terkendala. Maaf banget.

Makasih banget buat yang udah baca dan yang udah review fict abal ini, maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu. Tapi bener deh review kalian itu bikin aku semangat hehehe.

Liat tulisan-tulisan di atas sana itu yah ga ada bagus2nya. L tapi semoga kalian tetap menikmatinya ya..

Sempet ragu publish ini fict, author di sini keren-keren ide ceritanya. Dan bikin minder, karena cerita aku sangat jauh dari kata bagus.. *tapi tetep aja di publish #pabo*

Mind to review?

Gomawo~


	3. Chapter 3

Sequel **Sweet Tormented**

**"This Feel"**

**Chapter 3**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, Typos, Newbie dan masih banyak temannya

Disclaimer : All Cast Belongs to God and Their Self

enJOY!

"hei Kyu! Disini!"

Teriakan itu mampu mengalihkan perhatian seorang namja. Yah jelas saja karena nama yang dipanggil adalah namanya. Lalu namja yang dipanggil 'Kyu' atau lengkapnya Cho Kyuhyun menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Di meja itu sudah ada tiga orang yang duduk di sekitarnya.

"mian, aku terlambat. Apakah kalian sudah lama disini?"

"yah lumayan sekitar 30 menit kami menunggumu dan mantanmu dulu Cho" ucap namja lainnya malas. 30 menit bukan waktu yang sebentar bukan?

"mantanku? Maksud kalian?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"ayolah Kyu masa kau melupakannya begitu saja.."

"apa maksud kalian Seohyun?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"lalu siapa lagi mantanmu saat di SMA?" Tanya seorang namja yang memiliki wajah mirip seperti ikan #plak

"atau jangan-jangan selama ini kau menyembunyikan yang lain dari kami? Ayo Kyu jangan menyangkal" tuduh seorang yeoja. Dia satu-satunya yeoja yang ada di meja itu.

"ahh itu bisa jadi Hyukkie-ah"

"aish kalian ini.. sejak kapan aku selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kalian?"

'yahh mungkin masalah perasaanku pada Sungmin tidak terhitung' batin Kyuhyun

"apakah kau masih mencintai Seo-" ucap Donghae terputus saat Siwon yang dari tadi hanya diam kini berbicara -memanggil seseorang.

"Seo!"

Kyuhyun langsung menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang melihat sosok yang tadi dipanggil oleh Siwon.

"hai" sapa Seohyun ramah.

"hai.." Jawab ketiga orang itu kompak. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Seohyun.

"Oppa?" Panggil Seohyun. Rasanya panggilan itu hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti pun langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Seohyun lalu memeluknya.

"sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu" ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan memeluk Seohyun.

"ne.. Sudah lama sekali"

**-KyuMin-**

"Min.."

"..." tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin membuat eommanya kebingungan. Mereka kini sedang ada di salah satu restoran tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya berkumpul. Tapi ada apa dengan Sungmin, bukankah tadi dia yang merengek ingin makan? kini dia malah sibuk melamun hanya memandang makanannya tanpa minat.

"Min, ayo dimakan katanya tadi lapar. kenapa apa tidak suka dengan makanannya?" tanya eomma Sungmin khawatir.

"eh? ahh iya eomma aku akan memakannya.." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum -sedikit terpaksa- karena tidak enak dengan ibunya, sedari tadi malah asik melamun.

Dipikiran Sungmin kini banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul. Siapa perempuan yang bersama Kyunnie oppa tadi? apa ada hubungan yang spesial di antara mereka?, namun semua pertanyaan itu segera dihapusnya. Mungkin saja mereka hanya berteman lagian itu kan haknya Kyunnie oppa mau berteman dengan siapa atau mau bertemu dengan siapa, pikir Sungmin.

**-KyuMin-**

"ayo duduk" Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Seohyun untuk duduk di dekatnya.

"apakah semuanya sudah berkumpul? Atau masih ada yang ditunggu?" tanya Seohyun pada keempat orang di sekelilingnya.

"cuma kita berlima saja kok. Berhubung kau dan Kyuhyun baru datang, kalian pilih saja makanannya, kami semua disini sudah memesannya." Ucap Siwon pada Kyuhyun dan Seohyun.

"baiklah, kau mau pesan apa Seo?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Seohyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"aku akan pesan caffe latte, itu saja" jawab Seohyun.

Sementara mereka menunggu pesanan datang, mereka melanjutkan perbincangan dan tidak jarang kenangan mereka saat SMA ikut diperbincangkan.

Memang benar Seohyun itu adalah mantan Kyuhyun saat SMA, namun hubungan mereka tidak berlangsung lama. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun hanya memastikan jika dia tidak benar-benar mencintai Sungmin yang notabene adalah adiknya dengan berpacaran, tentunya Seohyun tidak mengetahuinya. Kyuhyun tidak tega menyakiti gadis sebaik Seohyun. Namun, perasaannya tidak bisa dibohongi. Bagaimana pun dia mencoba mengabaikan perasaan itu yang ada adalah perasaannya semakin nyata.

Pesanan akhirnya datang. Namun kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi. Pesanan coffe latte Seohyun jatuh di depan matanya sendiri. pesanannya itu jatuh mengenai kemeja putih gading yang dipakainya. Seohyun ingin sekali marah, namun itu bukanlah hal yang bijak, hanya akan membuang energinya saja, pikirnya.

"ahh Nona saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, saya tidak sengaja menumpahkannya.." ujar pelayan restoran tersebut sambil membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.

"hhhh.. gwaenchana. Kalau begitu aku akan ke toilet sebentar untuk membersihkannya" ucap Seohyun.

"Mianhamnida Nona, saya benar-benar menyesal" ucap pelayan itu sekali lagi.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, lain kali jangan bertindak ceroboh lagi." ucap Seohyun sebelum pergi ke toilet.

"dia itu baik sekali.." ucap Hyukkie melihat kejadian didepannya.

"benar, aku sependapat denganmu chagi." ucap Donghae setuju dengan kekasihnya. Yup benar mereka sepasang kekasih.

"aku tak habis pikir denganmu Cho. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menyukai gadis seperti dia" lanjut Donghae.

"bukan begitu, aku menyukainya kok. Hanya saja ada alasan yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan." Ucap Kyuhyun menanggapi pernyataan yang Donghae berikan kepadanya.

"terserahmulah.." ucap Donghae putus asa. Bukankah dari tadi hanya mereka yang berbicara? Lalu kemana Siwon? Sebenarnya dia hanya mendengarkan ketiga temannya berbicara. Dia malas menanggapi.

Seohyun telah kembali dari toilet. Namun bajunya masih kotor, sepertinya noda itu susah dihilangkan.

"bagaimana ini? Nodanya susah sekali dihilangkan. Sedangkan nanti aku ada kuliah." Keluh Seohyun melihat bajunya yang kotor.

"wah bagaimana ya? Kalau ke rumahku saja bagaimana. Nanti aku pinjamkan bajuku padamu." Tawar Hyukkie pada Seohyun. Dia tidak tega melihat Seohyun harus memakai baju kotor ke kampusnya nanti.

"tapi bukankah rumahmu jauh dari sini, apalagi dari kampusku?" tanya Seohyun memastikan.

"iya sih tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"bagai-" ucapan Siwon terputus

"kamu ke rumah Kyuhyun saja. Bagaimana? Bukankah rumah Kyuhyun tidak terlalu jauh? Bahkan hanya memerlukan waktu 10 menit untuk ke kampusmu. Bagaimana Kyu, Sungmin pasti mau meminjamkan bajunya kan?" tanya Donghae buru-buru, bahkan dia tidak menyadari kalau dia telah memotong ucapan Siwon.

"itu ide bagus. Ayo Kyu ajak saja Seo ke rumahmu. Pinjamkan bajunya Minnie pada Seo" ujar Hyukkie menambahkan.

"hhh baiklah. Ayo Seo kita ke rumahku" ajak Kyuhyun.

**-KyuMin**

"Eomma, aku pulang.." ucap Kyu saat masuk ke rumahnya.

"eoh sudah pulang? Eh? Dia siapa Kyu?" tanya eomma Kyu melihat ada seorang gadis yang ikut bersamanya.

"ah ini Seohyun, eomma. Dia temanku sewaktu SMA" jawab Kyu.

"annyeong haseyo ahjumma. Seohyun imnida.." ujar Seohyun memperkenalkan diri.

"ne.. loh bajumu kenapa kotor seperti itu?"

"ahh ini eomma tadi seorang pelayan di restoran tidak sengaja menumpahkan pesanan ke bajunya. Tapi nodanya susah dihilangkan. Maka dari itu aku membawanya ke sini untuk meminjamkan bajunya Minnie padanya. Bagaimana bolehkan? ohya Minnie kemana eomma?" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Minnie tadi keluar sebentar, katanya tadi mau ke rumah temannya. ahh mau pinjam bajunya Minnie ya?"

"ne ahjumma. Bolehkah aku meminjam bajunya Sungmin?"

"ohh ayo mari ikut ahjumma ke kamarnya Sungminnie" ajak eomma Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun pergi ke kamarnya Sungmin sedangkan Kyuhyun menunggu di ruang tengah.

"Eomma! aku pulang" ucap Sungmin dari ruang tamu.

"eoh? oppa sudah pulang?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat ada Kyuhyun sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah.

"ne.. baru saja pulang" Sungmin pun menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di samping kakaknya.

"apakah acara oppa sudah selesai? bukankah oppa tadi bertemu dengan teman-teman SMA?" tanya Sungmin

"iya-"

belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Eommanya sudah memanggilnya duluan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Seohyun sudah mengganti bajunya sekarang antar dia ke kampusnya. kasihan nanti dia terlambat" ujar eomma Kyuhyun.

"Seohyun?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"ehh? Minnie sudah pulang?" lanjut eomma melihat Sungmin yang duduk di dekat Kyuhyun

"ne eomma.."

Belum sempat Sungmin bertanya lebih lanjut. ada sebuah suara yang asing terdengar olehnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah bisakah kau mengantarkan aku ke-" tanya Seohyun yang baru muncul di ruang tengah.

"ahh Sungmin, sebelumnya maaf aku belum meminta izin padamu. aku meminjam bajumu ini karena bajuku kotor terkena tumpahan air. tidak apa-apa kan?"

"N-ne. tidak apa-apa" jawab Sungmin gugup plus bingung. 'bukankah dia itu perempuan yang tadi berpelukan dengan Kyunnie oppa? ada apa ini?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

TBC

akhirnya bisa di update juga. adakah yang mau review fanfict ini? ohya sebelumnya makasih buat para reader dan reviewer, makasih udah mau baca dan review fanfict ini. review lagi ya? :)


End file.
